Escape
by YaoiZCA
Summary: Deidara sneaks Sasori away from his stag party for a relaxing night at the movies, but will he have the guts to give Sasori his gift? SasoDei Yaoi.


**Happy Birthday ;)**

"C'mon Danna Hurry up, un!" The blond raced ahead of him, his long hair swishing out behind him in a tight, half-ponytail.

Deidara beat the red-head to the door of the movie theatre easily, seeing as Sasori wasn't trying to race him at all, but sighed and entered the dimly lit hallway after his friend.

It was Sasori's 21st birthday and the whole base had been nagging him all week to have a stag party. The sand nin detested any loud obnoxious parties that involved people getting drunk and acting like imbiciles so had immediately declined the offer, however the Akatsuki were not to be let down so they planned the party anyway and had intended to drag the sand ninja along as an excuse. His roommate Deidara had suggested he go to the movies in Konoha instead, so they planned to sneak out under cover of darkness before the others dragged him through into the drunken party they had organised in the lounge.

They had only snuck out ten minutes ago and had made it to the theatre already. Thankfully the only person they ran into when leaving was Kakuzu and sharing Sasori's feelings of the 21st party disaster let them by without word and covered for them at the base.

The blond panted from the long run from the base to their current location but still smiled broadly, not wanting to ruin Sasori's birthday in the slightest. The spikey, red haired nin rounded the corner and sighed after him into the dark film-room. The person at the door who clicked their tickets sighed and muttered something about his job being 'such a drag' before letting them pass and go to seat number E9 and E10.

The blond shuffled into his seat and wiggled into it to get comfortable. Sasori sat down in a practiced fashion and folded his arms across his chest. He had chosen the movie purely because his roommate had been talking about it all week. It was a cutesy fluffy movie…animated of course and Sasori sighed boredly, wishing the evening would pick up slightly…He noted that Deidara had been acting strangely all night. The bomber was usually more sullen and only ever seemed excited about his art yet tonight he was pushing himself to be happy and grinning non-stop. Other than the possibility that he was just extremely into the movie…which he doubted….the only thing he could think of was that the blond was planning something malicious.

He squinted at the blue eyed blond as he beamed wide-eyed at the screen, his face lit one second and then disappearing by the flickering lights on the screen the next. Figures danced on the large white canvas but he paid no attention to them, keeping focussing on staring at his roommate. He would figure out what the blond was planning before the night was out, he was sure.

Deidara had been staring ahead into space, smiling happily as he thought of the devious birthday present he had in store for his crimson-headed roommate. He had been looking forward to the movie but there were now other things on his mind distracting him from the onscreen entertainment. He felt Sasori's gaze fall to his face in the darkness and tried to force away a blush as he kept his eyes solely focussed in an entertained expression at the screen to hide his plot from the sand nin's ever knowing stare.

Sasori had realised that the blond had noticed him watching and smirked as he saw the shade of his cheeks darken slightly as he struggled to control it. He gave the blond one last look before turning back to the screen to mull over ideas of the possible demise Deidara was planning for him. Torture? Hmm possibly…he might be testing his art on me..? The thought made him shudder slightly. He doubted it had anything to do with his birthday and he had seen the way Deidara had looked so cunning and sly when he came up with his movie idea…definitely his artwork, he thought, as it could only be something that favoured the blond immensely. Sasori decided thinking on it probably wasn't a great idea after all and so he retreated, giving in to the mind numbing movie for the remainder of the evening.

Deidara relaxed once his friends stare resided and he started to relax happily watching the movie while glowing with the satisfaction that Sasori had given up on trying to figure out what he was planning. He was looking forward to it, if not slightly nervous. 'I will definitely not back out!' he chanted in his head.

After a painstaking long 2 hour movie filled with brightly coloured characters and sickly happy endings Sasori had decided that all he wanted was to reside to his bed. His roommate still seemed as chipper as ever but he kept to himself as they walked or in Deidara's case tripped, up the stairs and left the velvet curtained theatre.

Deidara hadn't known it until recently about his feelings, but after a thorough check of himself and how he felt towards Sasori he had finally figured out, much to his surprise, that he was in fact…gay. He had done his research all month, and after 26 'Are you gay?' or 'Does he love you back?' quizzes, the bomber had finally decided to tell Sasori. The blond had been struck with awe from the first time he laid eye on his new partner. When Itachi had bested him and he was made to join the Akatsuki. The whole time during that short fight he had been trying his hardest just to impress the red-headed man watching him. A stranger none-the-less, and again Deidara found himself cursing Itachi for defeating him so easily that day.

"Stupid Uchiha..." Deidara muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Sasori looked up at the blond, hearing him speak. Deidara blinked, "Nothing, un. I said nothing!"

Sasori eyed him, "Sure." Though the red-head still sounded uncertain. His roommate cursed his own rashness and glued his eyes to the pavement as the left the entrance, the cold wind biting at him through the thin cloak.

Sasori noticed Deidara's reaction to the cold. He was a puppet so of course he had no need of the warmth surrounding him, though, deep down the seemingly unfazed ninja longed for the sensation of feelings again, even the bitter ones like pain and cold. He shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak and stood there in a short sleeved, netted top and multi-pocketed pants, looking away as he held out the cloak for the blond to take from him.

Deidara stared at the black shadow, flickering in the wind and decided sensibly against arguing with the puppet, instead taking the cloak and gratefully wrapping it around his body, thanking his roommate before hurrying up the street. Deidara was immersed in thought, guilt and worry that he wasn't going to be able to go through with his simple gift, when the deep-eyed sand ninja tapped his shoulder.

Deidara jumped out of his thought rather suddenly, smacking his forehead against Sasori's quite painfully. Sasori steadied him with a look of concern but keeping his strong demeanour stayed silent, righting the complaining blond.

"Unnnnn, hurrrtts, damn it." The bomber glared at him, "What the hell did you wanna ask anyway, un?" He rubbed the right side of his forehead roughly before blinking twice to get rid of the pain induced tear in his eye.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He kept walking.

"Doesn't matter? You gave me a black eye for Jashin's sake, it better freaking matter, un!" The wrath-fired bomber stopped him with a shoulder and stared at the red-head until he sighed and gave in.

Sasori had been planning on confronting Deidara for his lack of talking and demanding that he know at once what the blond was planning but looking at that decision now, considering the circumstances, he decided to make something up rather than face his partner's pain filled rage.

Something that matters, what the hell is something that matters….ah! Sasori tried to think on the spot as Deidara, who had calmed slighted , stared at him.

"I just wanted to say that…I thought that movie was actually pretty good."

"…." Deidara stared at him.

"_What_?" he hissed.

Oh shit.

"You feel the need to give someone a heart attack and all you have to say is that you _liked the movie? _ When someone say something that _matters_ it's, "There is an assassin behind you!" Or 'Your best friend just died!' or 'I love you!' or some shit like that, not, '_The movie was good_!' un!" The blond puffed, red and tired from the rant.

Sasori looked like a stunned deer, "What did you just say?"

Deidara looked confused, "I said-!…oh that. Um.." His face flushed red with embarrassment.

"You wanted me to say _that_?" He narrowed his eyes at the bomber.

"N-N-No! I-I-I-" He stammered, not able to get his excuse out, not that the frantic Deidara could _think_ of a coherent excuse in his state.

Sasori smirked and turned to keep walking up the road thinking smugly to himself, 'Brat, dug his own grave saying that. That should stop him from yelling at me ever again. Did he mean that though…he even blushed…perhaps anger?' He studied his partner's words, deep in thought.

Meanwhile Deidara was trailing along behind the sand nin with a shocked, red expression set permanently on his face, 'So much for his birthday present, I've ruined it now!' he cursed at himself angrily. 'Not unless you mean it…" his inner self questioned smugly. Deidara stopped for a minute, thinking hard.

Sasori realised after a minute the absence of footsteps behind him and, snapping out of his train of thought, turned to see his blond partner staring straight past him at thin air, frozen in thought about 50 metres back. He sighed, not wanting to disturb the blond's train of thought again, less he snap at him worse than the previous time.

Sasori was wondering what to do when, out of the blue, a rough hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him swiftly into the closest alleyway. Deidara was still mid-thought and had yet to realise.

Sasori wasn't bothered by the hand over his mouth, he didn't exactly need to breathe, but the problem at hand was something that worried him much more….the person who grabbed him was strong…stronger than his puppet form at least. He had to be a ninja….trained presumably. Sasori thought over a couple of quick strategies before managing to glimpse his attacker.

A girl? He looked wide eyed at the furious pink haired girl who was pressing him against the wall with, what would be to a human, unbearable strength. She hissed at him, "Tell me where Sasuke is!"

"Who?" Sasori tried to sound innocent but he knew full well who she was talking about…Orochimaru's _pet_.

Deidara had realised now that his Danna was gone and began to frantically run past the alleyway, believing he had gone ahead without him. Sasori glimpsed him run past with a feeling of satisfaction. 'At least the pink haired bitch won't get Deidara.'

She glared at him a pulled out a kunai. Once again Sasori was forced to realise that she was too strong. He tried something else, extending his chakra strings out from his fingertips he attempted to gain control of her movements. She realised as soon as he stopped struggling that he was up to something and she dodged the strings several times before pulling out another, shorter kunai and slashing them to ribbons. Sasori's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. He recognised her now….Sakura. He thought the name of the leaf Hokage's apprentice.

A strong medical ninja as stubborn as Tsunade? He was going to have a rough time defeating her, especially considering how tired he was and without the use of his chakra strings, no puppets on him apart from himself, his cable away getting the blood cleaned off it and Deidara nowhere in sight… 'great birthday, huh?' he thought to himself humourlessly.

"Don't play tricks with me, Akasuna no Sasori of the Akatsuki…I know exactly who you are and I know that you have information that I need. So tell me…or die!" She lunged forward in the small alley and jabbed at his life source with a knife. He moved out of the way and they continued to fight in the alley for a length of time. Sasori was starting to wish his blond roommate would come back. Sakura whipped several shuriken at him. The surprised Suna nin dodged it in the nick of time and parried to the left, attempting to re-attach his shredded chakra stirings. He was still curious as to how the girl had managed to cut the seemingly unbreakable chakra threads.

She failed to notice him the second time and gasped as the strings reformed and she lost control over her own body. Sasori smirked and manipulated her into lifting the kunai higher towards her throat. Her eyes went wide as she tried to struggle against it but she could not even let out a cry for help as she plunged the knife deep into her neck.

After a few morbid seconds watching her pale, he released the strings and let the pink haired nin fall to the ground, crimson soaking into her clothes.

Sasori hadn't realised it until now but he was shaking all over. He fell to his knees sending up an array of blood, ignoring it, he stared, confused as to how an s-rank criminal like himself could feel so shaken from such a small thing.

"Danna, un?" A wary voice fell to the sand ninja's ears and he glanced at the shadow of his partner. The blond was staring at him wide eyed. 'How could something like this happen on his birthday?' Deidara's heart felt heavy as he watched his friend, a slight blush still tainting his cheeks from finding his lost Danna. He gasped slightly as he saw the crack running through Sasori's life source, stumbling over to him, he flopped down and examined the fragmented cylinder carefully and nervously. He began wiping the blood off of Sasori's face and chest with the red head's cloak that he still had around his shoulders.

Sasori blinked twice before realising what was going on. He reached out and grabbed Deidara by the wrist to stop him. He wasn't going to be dependent on the blond, he could clean _himself_ up. Plus he didn't want Deidara to realise how weak he was. How he had kept parts of his human form for the pure sake of want, not preserving his whole self as an eternal piece of art. Also he knew if the blond got too close he wouldn't be able to resist.

Deidara looked at him in surprise, glancing at the cold hand around his wrist and back to his face, before realising how close his Danna was. He could see every fibre in his lashes, every fleck in his eyes, so realistic… and somehow…he thought he could feel warmth emanating from the Suna nin's cheeks.

"You k-kept your face…but how?" Deidara stammered, moving closer to his partner ever so slightly to examine his pink tinged face.

His breathe hitched and his thoughts were confirmed as the bomber felt the soft, warm and most definitely real lips of the red-head close over his own, as Sasori gave in to the inevitable. He sat there, stunned for a moment before finally kissing back, much to Sasori's relief. The two ninja held each other close and ignored their surroundings as it began to pour with rain, washing away the blood of the leaf ninja female. When they broke apart Deidara stared in wonder at Sasori's red misted face, hot with his own embarrassment as Sasori smiled at him.

For once the puppet didn't look bored or angry. He looked happy, if not a little flustered.

The blond didn't seem to care that Sasori had stolen his birthday gift, it was meant for him anyway.

"Let's go home Dei." Sasori took Deidara's hand and they side-stepped Sakura's body and began to walk back to the base.

"Where the fucking hell have you been Akasuna?" Hidan yelled at the blood-soaked twenty one year old as he entered through the back door, Deidara in hand.

"Deidara..? What the hell?" he said, looking at the blood splattered pair's joined hands as they ignored him smugly and walked down the hallway towards their room.

The others chuckled slightly, including Kakuzu.

And then Sasori turned and _smiled _at them before kissing the beetroot-red Deidara once passionately, Deidara wrapping his hands behind his Danna's neck greedily pressing into the kiss harder. The separated for air, winking at the stunned group before the sand puppet and the giggling blond closed the door after them.

_**Click**_. The lock to the door was bolted.

The entire Akatsuki stared at the door, jaws dropped. In Itachi's case, beer pouring out onto the carpet. Kakuzu glaring at him, seemingly unaffected. Kisame choking on his food. Pein and Konan wide eyed, their food all over the floor from dropping their plates. Zetsu hiding in his fly-trap. Tobi…being Tobi. And Hidan, who surprised them all by dropping his own scythe, muttering "Puppetfucker," under his breath before grabbing Kakuzu and dragging him to their room.

"You are so totally paying for carpet cleaning Sasori!" Kakuzu screamed at the door angrily before he and Hidan disappeared into their _own _room.

The End.

((I know it's really long but I couldn't help it :P)) Hope ya like it!


End file.
